


A Blessing in Disguise

by Daiya_Darko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: America, Drabble, Freedom, Gen, Patriotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets introspective about birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blessing in Disguise

Steve Rogers came out to his motorcycle, only to see a bird had pooped on it. Annoyed, he looked up at the sky and saw a bald eagle cock its head at him. Steve smiled and shrugged. How could he stay mad at an American icon? In fact, this was a blessing.

“Mysterious!” An eccentric looking old man said as he ran up, dressed head to toe in khaki. Steve looked down at the peculiar character and raised an eyebrow.

“Huh? I guess it is.”

The eagle flew down and perched on the old man’s shoulder. “His name is Mysterious.”

Steve nodded, sat on his motorcycle, and drove off.

It was a mysterious blessing.


End file.
